This year, Dr. Phipps is continuing her DSA program at UAB after having transferred from the University of Rochester program. In accordance with the program, her first year is heavily invested in coursework; she is completing 7 course and 2 laboratory rotations. Dr. Phipps anticipates that she will perform her thesis work under the supervision of Dr. Michael Russell in order to study the role of IgA antibodies in human periodontal disease. IgA may be beneficial or detrimental, it's effect is intimately bound up within the physiological functions it produces. The existence of IgA receptors, mainly Fc alpha, on several different cell types including those the bear IgG may suggest that IgA can augment or even substitute for IgG. Eosinophils play an important role in defense against parasites and in pathogenesis of hypersensitivity diseases involving the mucosal surfaces. It has been well documented that the degranulation of eosinophils, induced by IgG, IgE, and C3b, results in the release of intracellular substances that have tissues-damaging effects. IgA is also a potent contributor to local tissue damage upon stimulation by IgA.